Simply Perfect
by Peace Faith
Summary: Femslash. Taylor finds a flower in her locker. Fluffy.


_Summary: Taylor finds a flower in her locker. Fluffy. Femslash._

_A/n: I'm trying to write fluff. I always try, but it becomes angsty and they fight and there's drama, then someone is shot, you know that old chestnut. So here is my attempt. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

* * *

"Simply Perfect"

Taylor got to school early. She had a big test first period and decided to get some studying in before she had to get to homeroom. Although she knew she could have done it at home, there was something about the school comforted her.

When she opened her locker, something was in there: a single long stemmed rose and a small card. The envelope had her name on it. She opened it. It just read:

_Auditorium._

_Free period._

Taylor smelled the flower and smiled. She knew whom it was from; she recognized the handwriting. She was excited for free period.

Taylor was sitting on a bench in the hall all by herself trying to go over her notes. She couldn't stay focused. She kept on thinking of the flower, the aud. and free period. She knew it was going to be a long day.

She was used to finding notes in her locker and meeting in various places during free period, but there were never any gift to go along with them. That intrigued her more than anything else did. She wanted to know what waited for her in the aud., if anything and what the occasion was. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

---

People were starting to enter the school. Taylor knew she wouldn't be able to get any more studying done, so she walked back to her locker.

When she go there, Martha and Kelsi were at their's already.

"Hey." She said to both of the while putting her combination in.

"Good morning." Was the reply she got from Kelsi.

"Hi." was the one she got from Martha, "Are you ready for the test?" It was AP calculus and out of everyone in their group only Martha and Taylor were in it.

"I hope so. I've been trying to study." She said opening the door of her locker.

Martha looked over to her and saw the flower, "Who's that from?" She asked pointing at the rose.

"I don't know." Taylor lied.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer." Kelsi commented.

"Maybe." Taylor said as the bell rang. She was never so happy to get to homeroom in her life. She hated lying to her friends, but if they knew whom it was really from, she doubted that they would stay her friends for long.

---

It took longest time for free period to come along. She had to sit through several AP classes, lunch, and homeroom. It felt like torture, but she was sure it was all worth it.

She walked slowly down the hall, not wanting to pull attention to herself. She finally reached the entrance she took one final look and when she knew no one was watching she slipped in the door.

She looked around the auditorium; no one was there. Everything was the way it always was except for a little wrapped rectangular box with a matching pink bow on the piano that was on the stage. It stuck out like a sore thumb.

There was another card on it that matched the one from earlier. She picked up the card. This one simply read:

_I love you._

She smiled again. She grabbed the box. She removed the bow and carefully unwrapped one end of the pink paper. She pulled the contents out. It was a long jewelry box. She was slightly shaking, nervous to see what was inside. She took a deep breath and opened it up. Inside was a small silver locket. The outside of the heart had a diagonal line of diamonds. It was simple, but perfect at the same time. She tried to open the heart, but couldn't get it. She struggled with it for a moment until she heard someone enter the large room.

She picked up everything that she just opened and ran in the wings. She sure who it was, and she didn't want to try to explain what was going on to whoever was there.

"Shar?" The unmistakable voice of Ryan rang through the auditorium, "Are you in here?"

Taylor rolled her eyes at the question.

The only noise after that was the noise of footsteps getting louder and creeping their way toward the stage.

Taylor froze, all breathing stopped. She closed her eyes and prayed that her skin tone was dark enough to hide her.

_End of Part 1..._


End file.
